Vehicle windows (e.g., windshields, backlites, sunroofs, and sidelites) are known in the art. For purposes of example, vehicle windshields typically include a pair of bent glass substrates laminated together via a polymer interlayer such as polyvinyl butyral (PVB). It is known that one of the two glass substrates may have a coating (e.g., low-E coating) thereon for solar control purposes such as reflecting IR and/or UV radiation, so that the vehicle interior can be more comfortable in certain weather conditions. Conventional vehicle windshields are made as follows. First and second flat glass substrates are provided, one of them optionally having a low-E coating sputtered thereon. The pair of glass substrates are washed and booked together (i.e., stacked on one another), and then while booked are heat bent together into the desired windshield shape at a high temperature(s) (e.g., 8 minutes at about 600-625 degrees C.). The two bent glass substrates are then laminated together via the polymer interlayer to form the vehicle windshield.
Insulating glass (IG) window units are also known in the art. Conventional IG window units include at least first and second glass substrates (one of which may have a solar control coating on an interior surface thereof) that are coupled to one another via at least one seal(s) or spacer(s). The resulting space or gap between the glass substrates may or may not be filled with gas and/or evacuated to a low pressure in different instances. However, many IG units are required to be tempered. Thermal tempering of the glass substrates for such IG units typically requires heating the glass substrates to temperature(s) of at least about 600 degrees C. for a sufficient period of time to enable thermal tempering.
Other types of coated articles also require heat treatment (HT) (e.g., tempering, heat bending, and/or heat strengthening) in certain applications. For example and without limitation, glass shower doors, glass table tops, and the like require HT in certain instances.
Diamond-like carbon (DLC) is sometimes known for its scratch resistant properties. For example, different types of DLC are discussed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,303,226; 6,303,225; 6,261,693; 6,338,901; 6,312,808; 6,280,834; 6,284,377; 6,335,086; 5,858,477; 5,635,245; 5,888,593; 5,135,808; 5,900,342; and 5,470,661, all of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
It would sometimes be desirable to provide a window unit with a protective coating including DLC in order to protect the window from scratches and the like. Unfortunately, DLC tends to burn off at temperatures of from approximately 380 to 400 degrees C., as the heat treatment is typically conducted in an atmosphere including oxygen. Thus, it will be appreciated that DLC as a protective overcoat cannot withstand the heat treatments (HT) at the extremely high temperatures described above which are often required in the manufacture of vehicle windows, IG window units, and/or the like.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art will appreciate that a need in the art exists for a method of providing heat treated (HT) windows with a protective coating (one or more layers) comprising DLC. A need for corresponding windows also exists.